dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Azure Flame Kite (蒼炎のカイト, Sōen no Kaito) is one of the Three Azure Knights. He has also been called Tri-Edge. Online 'Appearance' Azure Kite is a lanky zombie-like version of the previous protagonist Kite. Although similar his features are very distinct, shown by patchwork and stitches throughout his clothing, a wider shoulder band, three belts across the neck, color alterations and a unique symbol on his hat. Azure Kite has dark teal hair(appears to be blue), sharp teeth and tattoos located on each side of his face. In Trilogy his eyes are golden, by his second appearance they revert to an electric green. He travels as a ball of light and arrives with a barrier of azure flames. He also wields a pair of triple edged blades and possesses his own version of the Twilight Bracelet. Both his coffin and Avatar share the sky crest on Kite’s Hat and the Wave Symbol on Azure Kite’s Hat replaces Kite’s symbol in the manga. 'Naming' Azure Kite's name has changed several times during the course of the .hack//G.U. Games. Azure Kite is initially referred to in the story as "Tri-Edge", and although inaccurate, this name is still sometimes used to refer to him. His PC name defaults to Kite in battle, but will appear as whatever the player named Kite in the .hack games if that data has been imported. In Japanese, the character itself is referred to as Kite of the Azure Flame, and rendered as Azure Kite in English in the bilingual credits. In the American release of Rebirth, this was rendered in a wallpaper and defaulted in the credits as Azure Flame Kite. In the American releases of the later games, his name is shortened back to Azure Kite. 'Personality' Usually silent, Azure Kite remains quiet throughout the majority of the series, leaving his voice expressed only through short breaths, or battle cries. Due to the ideal that he does not share his thoughts, however, it seems he is quite determined to protect Aura from any harm. It is questionable how much knowledge he withholds. Regardless, he does appear tactical to some matter prepared to attack when endangered, the ability to distinguish targets, and possibly alteration of battle tactics after failed attempts. Like the previous protagonist, he withholds a certain determination, or in most cases a strict focus on key objectives. Aside from his focus, he possesses certain skill with the bracelet, giving him the ability to repair data in the system. Upon receiving him as a party member in the games, it is revealed that he withholds traits similar to the original Kite, as well as his own personal views on the matter, as the rest of the knights. As a bonus, he yells the words “Data Drain” during the ending credits of the games’ marriage parody. In addition, he also replies in corrupted text upon receiving an item, as well as responding to gift cards sent to him. However, unlike his teammates Azure Kite yells an attack cry rather than the name of the arts used. Aside from fighting AIDA, he presumably spends time in cyberspace, waiting until he is prompted into action. History |-|Main Series= .hack//Roots thumb|Azure Kite in Roots. During Roots, Azure Kite appeared prior to the release of the seal located on Ovan’s left arm. Soon after his disappearance from system administrators, Azure Kite began tracking him. While pursuing Ovan, he traveled through the Hulle Granz Cathedral where Shino fell comatose. Arriving within the aftermath of the situation, he left the cathedral, unknowingly watched by Haseo as he departed, whom afterward took the assumptive that Azure Kite was at fault. Resuming the search, he was evaded once more, encountering Phyllo located within an area Ovan had recently passed through. After the incident, he finally encountered Ovan within the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon where battle between the two ensued; another character, Midori, witnessed this fight. The attempt against Ovan failed and the situation calmed as both seemly vanished. Upon returning to The World, he redirected his attention towards Midori, who also defied system parameters, and stood out as Ovan's trail weakened. Fortunately for Midori, she managed to escape. Afterward Azure Kite reappears in the cathedral where he meets Haseo, who rushes into battle with him. Bordering Haseo’s defeat, Ovan arrives within the area, redirecting Azure Kite's attention. Utilizing the bracelet’s power, Azure Kite attempts to Data Drain Ovan, however, the attack strikes Haseo, unknowingly portraying a shield. The only known players to witness the event are Ovan and Saburou, who watched from afar. He later reappears alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, preparing for yet another attack on Ovan. .hack//CELL Addressed as Tri Edge, Midori witnesses a fight between Azure Flame Kite & Ovan and is pursued afterwards. Azure Flame Kite eventually catches up with Midori; however, she escapes. Due to her various encounters, Midori later meets with the player Haseo seeking information about Tri Edge, but she refuses and the two engage in battle. Midori defeats Haseo and encounters Tri Edge a final time. As she battles, Midori discovers his true purpose and entrusts Azure Flame Kite with her will. Azure Flame Kite defeats Midori and returns her cell to Midori Shimomura. Her data is represented and stored in the form of a large sword. Midori's memory is carried onto her original body and Midori Shimomura recreates her PC. Roots crosses over with Cell. .hack//G.U. Games The beginning of the game details the battle between Haseo and Azure Kite in the cathedral. Sometime after, he is also presented in a video by Yata, appearing before three players and effectively data draining one, showing his ability to move freely throughout The World without the use of Chaos Gates. Azure Kite appears once more during the end of Rebirth after Haseo and the others locate Atoli within the strange room on other side of Morrigu Barrow Wall. The room itself exists outside of areas created and observed by system administrators. Perhaps detecting system abnormalities within the field, he prepares to resolve the situation. However, Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn confront Azure Kite, deciding to combat him. A battle arises, leaving him damaged by the three. Near defeat, Azure Kite uses Drain Heart restoring his data, and from there he transforms into The Azure Flame God, a being similar to an Avatar. Haseo then activates his own avatar, Skeith, and the fight begins. Azure Flame God is defeated and reverts to Azure Kite. His azure colored data revealed, he breaks into data fragments removing him from the area. Afterward, Atoli is attacked by AIDA <Helen>, possibly the same being Azure Kite was detecting. Throughout the majority of Reminisce, Azure Kite is inactive, recuperating within a unique structure similar to a coffin. Regardless of his condition, he does appear at various points alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca as they defeat AIDA on the mirror server and later during Haseo’s battle against Sirius. Nearing the end of the game, he recovers and is free from his casket. The Azure Knights then mobilize to seemly aid Haseo’s party in the battle against Sakaki, but they are halted by Ovan in front of the Sign leading to the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon The Three Azure Knights rush forth to attack; Ovan then unlocks the barrel on his arm, and the scene cuts. Later Azure Kite severed arm is thrown before Haseo from Ovan whom offers it as a “gift,” soon after he reveals himself as the true Tri-Edge. In Redemption, Azure Kite heals from his previous battle against Ovan far quicker than before. Soon after, the three Azure Knights locate and finish off Sakaki after he falls through Avatar Space and into an Outer Dungeon. Later when Haseo, Yata, and Aina arrive at the Hulle Granz Cathedral, Azure Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca appear in an attempt to intercept them. As Aina reads from the Epitaph of Twilight a brief skirmish occurs, revealing that Azure Kite is virtually invincible. However, before the fight could continue any further, Aura inhabits Aina’s character, commanding the knights to stand down. He later hands over his weapon to Haseo and leaves. After clearing Redemption, Aura sends an email to Haseo granting him each of the Azure Knights' member addresses. .hack//G.U. Returner Azure Kite makes a brief appearance at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. |-|Adaptions= .hack//G.U.+ After receiving a Flash Mail from Ovan, Haseo goes to Hulle Granz Cathedral to confront Tri Edge. There Haseo briefly reunites with Ovan, the former guild leader of the Twilight Brigade. As Ovan exits the Cathedral a ball of light appears and Azure Flame Kite enters. Vengeful Haseo engages him in battle. However, the Adept Rogue is defeated easily. Azure Flame Kite then uses Data Drain causing Haseo to fall unconscious. Azure Flame Kite makes a second appearance at Morrigu Barrow Wall. He appears in front of Atoli who was waiting in the area alone. He later arrives In the AIDA Server created by Atoli. Just as Ovan leaves after telling Haseo, Pi and Kuhn about the operation folder Azure Flame Kite warps into the area. The three activate their avatars. He repels their attacks. However, he is defeated in the end. Receiving another flash mail. Haseo returns to the cathedral to face Tri-Edge once more. He arrives to see Azure Flame Kite laying on the ground, chopped into pieces. Ovan reveals that Azure Flame Kite is a program, an AI, created to keep watch over The World, and even if destroyed it will repair itself. Ovan reveals himself as Tri-Edge, he was the one who Pked Shino, and the AI was pursuing him because he too processes AIDA. .hack//G.U. Novels In the novel Azure Flame Kite role is the same as the rest of the series. However, he does not become the Azure Flame God nor is he seen with Balmung or Orca. His recovery is faster than in the game. .hack//G.U. Trilogy Just as the anime and games, Azure Kite plays the same role as the antagonist for the first part of the story through an almost exact sequence of events through what he is seen. Though some parts have noticeably changed with the skipping use of drain heart and any other actions he had made after the battle with Haseo. Azure Kite made his first appearance at the Hulle Granz Cathedral where he supposedly PKed Shino then disappeared shortly after. Haseo witnesses Shino's incident and vowed to avenge her by targeting Azure Kite. He later returns to church and battle against Haseo only to be defeated and Data Drained soon after. As the story progresses, Azure Kite returns just moments after Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn find Atoli in front of the mysterious lockers outside of The World R:2 system. Azure Kite immediately breaks the ground soon after arrival sending the group into Avatar Space where he transforms into his avatar. Haseo uses Skeith to defeat and destroy Azure Kite shortly after. It is left unexplained and unsure whether Azure Kite regenerates and plays the same role with Azure Balmung and Azure Orca or not with the possibility of Haseo completely destroying him. |-|Project X Zone= .hack//LINK :See Azure Flame Kite (LINK) Galley Image:Hv1-azure-kite1.jpg| Azure Kite Image:Azure Kite2.jpg| Azure Kite Image:Azure Flame Kite(G.U. Novel).jpg| Azure Flame Kite in the G.U. Novels. Image:AzureKnights-Returner.jpg| Azure Kite with Azure Orca in Returner. Image:Azure Kite Chopped.jpg| Azure Flame Kite, defeated by Ovan|the true Tri-Edge image:Triedgelotb.jpg|The Azure-like Kite from Legend of the Twilight. Image:Azurekitefull-0.jpg| Azure Kite Trivia *A version of Kite resembling Azure Kite was featured in a three page preview comic of G.U. in the .hack//Legend of the Twilight manga. *In .hack//XXXX, the real Kite briefly transforms into a form resembling Azure Kite; right down to the swords. His new form is even referred to as the Azure Flame God. *The distinctive Dual Swords wielded by Azure Kite are named "Empty Skies." *The armor Azure Kite and his teammates wear is the "Empty Demon Suit" and the accessory they equip is "Empty Eye of Sin." Interestingly, neither he nor either of his teammates will equip any other weapons or accessories, likely due them not (technically) being members of any character class, but rather "incomplete" AIs based on the respective characters. *Both Azure Kite's English and Japanese voice actors also did the voice of Kite. *The enigmatic Azure Kite is 5'7" (170 cm) tall. *After sending the Hobbies Greeting card, he replies with "...S%^&er", which is a nod to the original Kite's player's love for Soccer. *When fighting Azure Kite for the second time, he uses a move that resembles Staccato from the .hack//Games. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Azure Kite as the third most popular character in .hack//G.U. See also Es:Azure Kite category: CELL Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades Category:AIs Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:G.U. Novel Characters